


In the Fog

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M, kinky pseudo non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murray gets a surprise in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> It's impossible to warn for anything without giving everything away, so read at your own risk, but with faith that it's meant to be kinky, not dark, and the happy will prevail.

The water was just a little too hot, the shower filled with steam, and Murray would have been blind even with his glasses. He rinsed the shampoo from his hair and flexed his tired shoulders, sighing with pleasure. It was good to be hot without having to worry about getting burned. He was lingering just a bit, enjoying it selfishly without thinking about saving water for anyone else, when he felt a sudden draft of chill air, as if someone had opened the door on him. He started to turn around and a strong hand grabbed him, slamming him roughly into the wall. Murray gave a little squeak of surprise and tried to look back over his shoulder, but that hand moved up to the back of his neck and pressed his face to the wet tile.

A heavy body held him in place as the hand not on his neck stroked down his ticklish ribs, trailed over his hip, and slipped between his thighs. Murray gasped as the unknown man squeezed his testicles, wondering if he should be enjoying it or not. No, not when he didn’t know who it was. He should be scared, and a part of him was. But it must be Ted, his brain whispered; who else would want him? And how could anyone else have gotten in without someone knowing? An intruder would have had to fight his way in and Murray would have heard. But that hand was squeezing awfully hard, and when he tried to turn his head again, he was forced back against the wall. Blind and trembling, he had no choice but to submit to the rough hand that fondled his twitching cock. His body was just as confused as his mind, wanting to escape and still getting hard.

“Ted, is that you?” he whispered, only to be answered by a tug on his shaft. Of course it was. Nick or Cody wouldn’t do this, and no one else, no stranger, could have gotten in. He kept telling himself that as he grew hard under that demanding hand. He pushed back against the stranger, only to have his right foot kicked out from under him. Clinging to the wall, he struggled to keep his balance, and then his left foot was shoved away, leaving only the pressure of the other body to hold him up. Oh, but he still tried to keep his hips free, to give the strange hand room to move, stroking and pulling and making him harder than he’d ever been in his life. A small part of him acknowledged that if he was wrong and this was a total stranger, he was going to be terribly embarrassed, to say the least, but his body had already broken with his mind and it wanted to fuck.

Sharp teeth latched onto his shoulder blade and he tried again to look around, but the hand left his neck, grabbed his wrist and jerked his arm up behind his back in warning. It didn’t hurt, but it would with about half an inch more, and Murray froze. The other hand went to the head of his cock, the thumb collecting slick pre-come and then moving back to press inside him. He squeaked again and flinched away, but the other man pulled his arm up just a fraction and he gave in. The thumb slipped out, rubbed lightly over his tight pucker, and returned to stroking his cock. Murray tried to bring his feet together and the stranger responded by kicking them farther apart, but not, mercifully enough, twisting his arm any more. He felt the bigger body move away, somehow sliding down without easing the pressure on his arm, and then he felt a hot tongue on his ass, hotter than the water, burning without blisters, searing his soul. Still working his cock with one hand and restraining him with the other, the stranger began to tongue him, licking deep, setting all of him aflame. Murray cried out weakly and let his head fall forward against the wall, not even trying to look this time. He wanted to swallow his moans and failed, tried to draw away and was pulled back by his cock, held immobile by hands that were familiar (at least he prayed they were), but which had never treated him so roughly.

Then, in one swift movement, the other man was on his feet, pushing at Murray’s slick hole with a shaft that felt as thick as a billy club. He gasped at the sharp burn, letting his breath out in a shuddering sob, and the stranger eased up a little, pushed more slowly, working him open with only a touch of force. Still, the other man didn’t release his arm, and only squeezed his cock tighter as Murray’s ass clenched on his in return. Then the stranger was biting him again, his neck and shoulders and spine, wherever bones stood out and made convenient targets, and Murray’s whining moans became continuous, a high, broken keening sound of need and fear. Only once more did he dare to whisper his lover’s name, and it was met with a sharp thrust that wrenched a real scream from him, and then the invading stranger withdrew. For a moment, Murray was lost in confusion, and then the hand that had held his arm released it and slid down hip. Two fingers pressed inside him, probing and stretching, finding exactly where he needed to be touched and stroking tenderly.

Murray was expecting it when the stranger’s cock shoved into him again, although he hadn’t expected the renewed force behind it. He screamed again, long and loud this time, thinking that if it was anyone else in the world besides Ted fucking him, that scream would bring his lover running. But all it brought was a quick retreat, followed by another hasty advance. Murray reached back with his left hand, now free to move, and grabbed the stranger’s arm, hoping to feel something familiar and reassuring. But all thickly muscled arms felt the same, and the other man shook him off after only a few seconds. So he braced his forearms on the wall and took it, though his sharp, gasping moans never ceased.

As soon as Murray stopped fighting, it went a lot more easily. The rough but friendly hand returned to his cock, stroking and fondling in time to the hard thrusts, and when he shifted just a little, bringing the thick shaft up against his gland, his frightened whimpers turned to cries of real joy. He bucked eagerly, wanting more, and the stranger shoved him into the wall again, pinning him this time with an elbow in his back. Murray struggled to fix his position, to get the other man to hit his gland again, and when he did, Murray shocked himself by coming, thrusting and writhing against the tile, shrieking helplessly with release. The stranger restrained him more gently then, putting his hand on Murray’s forehead, pressing Murray’s head to his shoulder as he shuddered and moaned.

But that didn’t mean it was over. Before his spasms had fully ceased, the stranger was pounding into him again, supporting him with his own elbows against the wall while Murray hung limp between arms like iron. It might have been seconds or minutes, or maybe forever, before the other man came, silent but for a few panting breaths, thrusting as deeply as he could and filling Murray with fire and ice. It was good, but as soon as it was over, he would have to face what that meant.

The stranger pulled out slowly, kissing Murray’s back and shoulders all the while, then grasped his hips and slid back in, hissing at the pain. Murray felt a twinge of sympathy and almost laughed aloud. If he had really just been assaulted by a stranger, pity was the last thing he should be feeling.

The other man pushed deep and stayed there, rocking softly, nudging at Murray’s gland and tickling him with hints of new desire. It was a long time before his erection faded, and he stayed until it did.

“Ted?” Murray whispered as the other man withdrew, leaving him to lean against the wall or collapse, as his shaking knees couldn’t support him.

“Who the hell else would it be?” came the familiar laughing voice, and Murray’s relief was so great he nearly passed out. “You weren’t really scared, were you?” he asked more gently, and Murray turned around, still leaning heavily against the wall.

“No, not really. I’m a little surprised that you remembered my fantasy, though.”

“I never forget anything that sounds like that much fun.” He grabbed the soap and washed them both quickly, as the hot water was finally running out. “Was it what you wanted, kid?”

“It was perfect, Ted. I love you.”

“Love you, too, babe. But remember, it’s my turn for a fantasy next.”

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
